FaceBook
by Kaytalla
Summary: SO, this is like a series of Kurtofsky centered One shot face book drabbles. Enjoy...
1. OMG

SO, I got bored, and I'm currently ignoring my parents, so I pretty much have to stay in my room cuz it's too hot to leave. I decided to make a fun little Face Book fic. :)

Enjoy and Review!

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Is coming back to McKinley!

(**Mercedes Jones, Sam Evens** and 12 others like this)

**Mercedes Jones**: AHH! My Boo is comin hoommmee!

**Sam Evens:** YES! Kurt cum home Kurt cum home!

**Kurt Hummel:** Sam, do us a fav, and spell out COME...

**Santana Lopez:** You know Kurt, if you and Sam were together, ud b Kum...

**Kurt Hummel:** O.o

(**Sam Evens** likes this)

**Tina C:** Yeah, but Kurt and Blaine are together... Klaine!

**Kurt Hummel:** Blaine and I broke up...

**Kurt Hummel:** Has gone from 'in a relationship' to 'single'

**Kurt Hummel:** Sorry, forgot to change it... lol

**Burt Hummel:** When did THAT happen? Do I need my shot gun?

**Kurt Hummel:** Kinda...

**Burt Hummel:** WHAT THE FUCK DID HE DO?

**Kurt Hummel:** Cheated on me.

**Mercedes Jones:** aww HELL NO!

**Finn Hudson:** Dude! y didn't u tell ME!

**Noah Puckerman:** As soon as my probe is done he's DEAD.

**Sam Evans:** one, dude, Puck - who's probing you? LMFAO. and Kurt I'm seriously gonna kick his ass.

**Kurt Hummel:** Sorry it took so long, had to take my dads gun away from him... and his keys... and start on making him some ribs. Thanks you guys, but it's not necessary, I already got him pretty good...

**Noah Puckerman:** What did you do?

**Kurt Hummel:** Every gay guy in a hundred mile radius thinks he has herpes...

**Sam Evens:** NICE!

**David Karofsky:** I'd never cheat on you...

**Tina C:** What?

**Finn Hudson:** Um... Karofsky? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SMOKING?

**Burt Hummel:** You after my kid David?

**David Karofsky:** Depends on what you mean Mr. Hummel...

**Kurt Hummel:** I GO TO THE BATHROOM AND THIS HAPPENS?

**Burt Hummel:** Alright kid, spill, why did you threaten my kids life?

**David Karofsky:** Mr. Hummel, I NEVER would have actually hurt Kurt. I kissed him in the locker room, and then threatened to kill him if he told. But really I am in love with him, and have been since ninth grade...

**Kurt Hummel:** I go to get water and you COME OUT?

**Burt Hummel:** ... Well. That took some balls kid...

**Brittany Peirce:** Kurt likes balls...

(**David Karofsky, Santana Lopez**, and 23 others like this)

**Kurt Hummel:** BRITT!

**Burt Hummel:** Ignoring that...

**Kurt Hummel:** You're really in love with me, David?

**David Karofsky:** yeah...

**Kurt Hummel:** Then you can take me to dinner tonight. Pick me up at six.

**David Karofsky:** :D You live with Hudson right?

**Finn Hudson:** Yeah, and I'll cut you if you hurt him.

(**Burt Hummel**, and 43 others like this)

**Burt Hummel:** THAT'S my boy Finn!


	2. IDRK

SO! I got lots of requests for a second part, so here you go!

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Just had the BEST date with **David Karofsky**! :D

(**David Karofsky** and 10 others like this)

**Burt Hummel: **Glad you had fun. Glad I didn't have to use my gun...**  
><strong>

**Carole Hudson-Hummel: **Play nice Burt! Sweety, we're very happy for you.**  
><strong>

**Finn Hudson: **As long as I don't end up having to bust his face.

(**Burt Hummel **Likes this)**  
><strong>

**Mercedes Jones: **Boo! You call me! I want deets!**  
><strong>

**Noah Puckerman: **Get some Hummel!**  
><strong>

**Tina C: **God Noah, you have a one track mind.**  
><strong>

**Mike Chang: **Seriously, I'm way more respectful to women, I'm Asian.

**Noah Puckerman: **Dude! Asians are NOT respectful to woman, they treat 'em like slaves dude.**  
><strong>

**Artie Abrams: **He's got a point yo...

**Kurt Hummel: **Why do people argue on my wall?

**David Karofsky: **Had a great time with you too. ;)

**Burt Hummel: **WHAT IS THE WINK FACE FOR DAVID? HUH! DO I NEED MY GUN?

**David Karofsky: **NO SIR! It was... IDRK! Please don't kill me...

**Burt Hummel: **What does idrk mean?

**David Karofsky: **I Don't Really Know...

**Burt Hummel: **See, that's the problem with Kids these days... They say things that they don't know what they mean!

**Kurt Hummel: **No dad, that's what IDRK means... I . Don't . Really . Know... I D R K...

**Burt Hummel: **Oh. Well... STILL NO WINK FACES!**  
><strong>


	3. Public Domain

Hello! SO! I wanted to switch things up a little.

Kurt and Dave are IMing. They thing it's private, but they're accidentally doing it on a group chat.

:D Enjoy!

PS! To clarify, the BOLD convos between [] is a seperate chat, Dave and Kurt can't see it.

And I know, this prob isn't how FB really works, I've just done something similar, traumatized. O.o ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel: Hey baby. X)<p>

David Karofsky: Hey sexy. ;D

Kurt Hummel: What are you doing?

David Karofsky: Surfing porn...

Kurt Hummel: ... You serious?

David Karofsky: Yeah.

**[ Finn Hudson: Puck?**

**Noah Puckerman: Yeah dude. I see it. **

**Santana Lopez: They do know we can see this, right?**

**Finn Hudson: IDTS...**

**Noah Puckerman: This is great... :D ]**

Kurt Hummel: What kind of porn are you into?

David Karofsky: You really want to know?

Kurt Hummel: Yes...

David Karofsky: Okay, but first you have to answer a question for ME... HONESTLY.

Kurt Hummel: um.. Okay?

David Karofsky: Would you let me spank you?

**[ Finn Hudson: O.O**

**Santana Lopez: WANKY!**

**Noah Puckerman: DAMN! ]**

Kurt Hummel: Yeah... Why not.

David Karofsky: Really? :D

Kurt Hummel: We've been dating a month.. sure, why not experiment? ;)

**[ Mike Chang: You guys see this?**

**Finn Hudson: Unfortunately...**

**Noah Puckerman: BEST. DAY. EVER.**

**Burt Hummel: FINN HUDSON! **

**Finn Hudson: Yes?**

**Burt Hummel: Add me to that chat so I can give your brother and his soon to be ex a piece of my mind!**

**Santana Lopez: He can't Burt... Rachels the admin... Why don't you just talk to Kurt in prson? You live with him...**

**Finn Hudson: He and mom are away for the weekend... business or sumthing... Kurt prob isn't answering his phone...**

**Burt Hummel: I'm gonna kill him.. ]**

Kurt Hummel: You never told me what kind of porn you like...

David Karofsky: I'm really into whips and chains and stuff. Like bondage...

Kurt Hummel: Sounds hot...

David Karofsky: You'd let me chain you up?

Kurt Hummel: If you beg.

David Karofsky: Kinky bitch.

Kurt Hummel: You know it. ;}

**[ Burt Hummel: FINN! GO COCK BLOCK YOUR BROTHER!**

**Finn Hudson: YES SIR!**

**Finn Hudson has logged off... ]**

Kurt Hummel: David...

David Karofsky: Yeah baby?

Kurt Hummel: Finn just came in... we were chatting on the New Directions page... they and my dad just read all of that...

David Karofsky has logged off...

Kurt Hummel has logged off...


	4. Set To Private

So, we're back to the regular format now.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Is grounded.

**David Karofsky:** DISLIKE.

(**Mercedes Jones** and 11 others like this)

**Burt Hummel:** David. You're lucky your balls aren't in a jar on my mantel!

**David Karofsky:** O.O Sorry Mr. Hummel.

**Burt Hummel:** AND KURT! Grounded means NO COMPUTER.

**Kurt Hummel:** Sorry dad. Getting off...

(**Noah Puckerman** and **Santana Lopez** likes this)

**David Karofsky:** Do you two think of anything other than sex?

**Noah Puckerman:** Not really...

**Santana Lopez:** Nope...

**Finn Hudson:** I really wish I hadn't read that though...

(**Mercedes Jones** and 10 others like this)

**Brittany Pierce:** Mr. Schue saw it too...

**Rachel Berry:** SEE! THIS is why I am Administrator of the New Directions page, any other one of you would have left their "conversation" up for the world to see! Think about if a judge had seen that! We would have been RUINED.

(**Jesse St. James** likes this)

**Finn Hudson:** Ew... Why did Kurt add YOU?

**Jesse St. James:** He didn't. His profile isn't private.

[**Kurt Hummels** Profile has now been switched to private]

**Burt Hummel:** KURT!

**Kurt Hummel:** Mr. Hummel, it's David. I have Kurts log in info, I was just changing it to private.

**Burt Hummel:** Oh...Thanks... I'LL STILL KILL YOU THOUGH!

**David Karofsky:** I know.

**Rachel Berry:** David, although I do not personally partake in bondage and other non mainstream kinks, my gay dads have very informative books, and I looked through some of them. Make sure you and Kurt have a safe word, or if you're using a gag, a safe bell.

**David Karofsky:** Rachel... SHUT UP.

(**Santana Lopez** and 53 others like this)

**Finn Hudson:** Is that why your dad hid those chains behind his back when you and I went to your place unannounced?

**Rachel Berry:** Yes Finn.

**Finn Hudson:** So, is it just a gay thing?

**Burt Hummel:** No Finn. Kurts clearly got his mothers libido...

**Finn Hudson:** a libido is when you drill someone's brain right?

(**Brittany Pierce** and 13 others like this)

**Burt Hummel:** ... Yeah Finn... Yeah.

(**Carole Hudson** Likes this)

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> is Ungrounded... And traumatized about what he found on his wall this morning when he logged in.


	5. Azimio

So, I'm really dishing these out today! I'm glad you guys like it. :D

* * *

><p><strong>David Karofsky:<strong> Is completely and utterly in Love with **Kurt Hummel.**

(**Burt Hummel**, **Kurt Hummel** and 15 others like this)

**Azimio Adams:** Still shocked the hell outa me bro...

**David Karofsky:** Still not used to it?

**Azimio Adams:** Nah... I got it now man.

(**David Karofsky** and 3 others like this)

**Azimio Adams:** I also saw your guys Chat...

**David Karofsky:** O.O

**Azimio Adams:** He let you do any of that yet?

**David Karofsky:** DUDE? I'm not telling you that... What happened to 'not wanting the deets' ?

**Azimio Adams:** It was a vague Q man... nothing detailed bout it...

**David Karofsky:** Not telling you that man...

**Kurt Hummel:** You'd better not.

**Azimio Adams:** THAT'S A YES!

**Kurt Hummel:** DAVID!

**David Karofsky:** YOU DID IT! NOT ME!

**Burt Hummel:** This BETTER not mean yes.

**Azimio Adams:** OOHHH That's y u didn't tell me... his DADs on ur friends!

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Is grounded. Fuck you **Azimio Adams**... I'm, going to castrate you and then FEED YOU YOUR OWN BALLS.

**Santana Lopez:** Kinky.


	6. Santana

I'm so mean to Kurt. :(

* * *

><p><strong>Azimio Adams:<strong> Is going to be fed his balls by Kurt Hummel...

(David Karofsky likes this)

**David Karofsky:** YOU GOT HIM GROUNDED!

**Azimio Adams:** Sorry man...

**David Karofsky:** He had to cancel our plans...

**Azimio Adams:** Am I getting slushied monday?

**David Karofsky:** Yes.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> I'm a naughty boy, someone should spank me!

**David Karofsky:** WHAT THE FUCK BABE?

**Santana Lopez:** Can hack anyone.

**David Karofsky:** Take it down!

**Burt Hummel:** Why don't you Dave? you have his info!

**David Karofsky:** The password was changed!

**Santana Lopez:** MWAHAHA! Teach him to get glitter in my weave!

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Got his account back from Santana Lopez... Bitch.

(**David Karofsky** , **Burt Hummel** and 46 others like this)

**Santana Lopez:** Like you weren't thinking it Porcelain.

**Kurt Hummel:** As a matter of fact SATAN I wasn't.

**Santana Lopez:** Liar.

**Kurt Hummel:** Skank.

**Santana Lopez:** Twink.

**Kurt Hummel:** And DAMN proud of it.

(**David Karofsky** likes this)

**David Karofsky:** What's got ur panties into a bunch Santana?

**Santana Lopez:** MYOB BUTT PIRATE!

**Kurt Hummel:** Santana... put the claws away.

**Santana Lopez:** Bite me.

**David Karofsky:** He has sharp teeth...

(**Noah Puckerman** and 12 others like this)

**Burt Hummel:** DAVID!

**David Karofsky:** Sorry sir!


	7. 18

I love how many reviews this is getting! XD

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> 18th Birthday party! This saturday, my house, 8pm - whenever you pass out. Who's coming? :D

(**David Karofsky **and 23 others like this )

**Mercedes Jones: **I am!**  
><strong>

**Santana Lopez: **I'm coming!**  
><strong>

**Finn Hudson: **Same here bro!**  
><strong>

**(Brittany Pierce likes this)**

**Santana Lopez: **...

**Mike Chang: **um... yeah me too.**  
><strong>

**Tina C:** Anything like Rachels party?

**Kurt Hummel:** Better Tina...better.

**Sam Evans:** I'm cumming!

**Kurt Hummel:** WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT THE WORD COME? S P E L L . I T . O U T!

(**David Karofsky** and 12 others like this)

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Evans:<strong> Who else is cumming to Kurts bday party!

**David Karofsky:** I am...

(**Santana Lopez** and **Noah Puckerman** like this)

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong> - **Sam Evans:** PLEASE Sam... P L E A S E spell out the word COME!

**Sam Evans** - **Kurt Hummel:** y?

**Kurt Hummel** - **Sam Evans:** Because the one you use means something totally different...

**Sam Evans** - **Kurt Hummel:** Wut does it mean?

**Kurt Hummel** - **David Karofsky:** Baby, please explain to Sam what CUM is...

**David Karofsky** - **Sam Evans:** Cum = Jizz.

**Sam Evans:** Oh...

**Kurt Hummel: **Yeah...

**Sam Evans:** My bad...

**Kurt Hummel:** Yeah.

**Sam Evans:** I'm coming to your party...

**Kurt Hummel:** yay...

* * *

><p><strong>Burt Hummel:<strong> Happy 18th Birthday Kurt! Seems like just yesterday you were walking around the house naked...

**David Karofsky:** It was...

**Burt Hummel:** DAVID!

**David Karofsky:** HE'S 18 NOW!

**Burt Hummel:** I D O N ' T G I V E A F U C K! I'LL STILL KILL YOU!

**David Karofsky:** Yes sir... Sorry sir...

**Burt Hummel:** He seriously walk around your place naked?

**Kurt Hummel:** DAD!

**David Karofsky:** Yeah... 'rents came home and almost caught us... he hid in the cabinet under the sink...

**Burt Hummel:** I did not just laugh... I do not approve of this in any way or form. And I will kill you if you hurt him. You understand?

**David Karofsky:** Yes sir.

**Kurt Hummel:** You're not getting laid for a week.

**David Karofsky:** BABY! D:

**Burt Hummel:** You are your mothers child.


	8. Burt

I'm loving how many alerts and reviews this is getting! Never thought I'd do so well...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Just got asked to prom by the best boyfriend ever, **David Karofsky**!

( **David Karofsky**, **Mercedes Jones** and 13 others like this)

**David Karofsky: **I get be the best boyfriend ever.**  
><strong>

**Mercedes Jones: **Why not?

**David Karofsky: **Because HE'S the best boyfriend ever...

**Kurt Hummel: **OHHHH baby... we'll share.

**David Karofsky: **Okay. :)**  
><strong>

**Finn Hudson: **You gonna get a hotel room for after?

(**Noah Puckerman**, **Santana Lopez** and 3 others like this)

**Kurt Hummel: **Who else liked this?**  
><strong>

**Mercedes Jones: **I did.**  
><strong>

**David Karofsky: **I did...**  
><strong>

**Burt Hummel: **I did...**  
><strong>

**Kurt Hummel:** DAD?

**Burt Hummel:** Want me to book it for you? It can be an early graduation gift...

**Kurt Hummel:** Um... sure?

(**David Karofsky** Likes this)

**David Karofsky:** Thanks Mr. Hummel!

**Burt Hummel:** Call me Burt.

(**Kurt Hummel, David Karofsky** and 5 others like this)

**David Karofsky:** :D


	9. Prom

**Kurt Hummel:** PROM TONIGHT!

(**Mercedes Jones, David Karofsky** and 113 others like this)

**David Karofsky:** You excited for prom baby?

**Kurt Hummel:** More AFTER prom... really... *Blushes*

(**David Karofsky, Santana Lopez** and 1 other likes this)

**David Karofsky:** Me too baby. I have a surprise for you though. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> IS ENGAGED!

(**Burt Hummel, Carole Hudson-Hummel**, and 79 others like this)

**Burt Hummel:** I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU SON!

(**David Karofsky** Likes this)

**Finn Hudson:** Are you pregnant bro? Cuz like I know I was gonna propose to Quinn when I thought I knocked her up, but this isn't the reason to get married...

**Kurt Hummel:** You do know guys can't get pregnant...right?

**Brittany Pierce:** KURT'S GONNA HAVE DOLPHIN BABIES!

(**Azimio Adams** likes this)

**Azimio Adams:** Congrats man... on your littl mirical! ROFLMFAO!

**David Karofsky:** Dude... Ima hit you so hard at practice on monday.

(**Kurt Hummel** likes this)


	10. Tight

_**Hello! As you may have guessed, this does not really have a set update rhythm, sorry, but ideas come to me randomly for this.**_

_**Glad you're enjoying!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Moving to NY with David next week! Like this status if you're coming up for the wedding. :)

(**Finn Hudson, Burt Hummel** and 47 others like this)

**Burt Hummel: **Gonna miss you kid.**  
><strong>

**Carole Hudson-Hummel: **We'll be able to visit Burt. We'll pop in time to time. :)**  
><strong>

**Brittany Pierce: **Just make sure Davie doesnt hv him tyed upp.

(**Santana Lopez** and **Noah Puckerman** Like this)

**David Karofsky:**Thanks Britt... O.O

**Santana Lopez: **That would suck if Burt walked in on u plowing his little boy...**  
><strong>

**Noah Puckerman: **Speaking of sucking, where's Kurt?**  
><strong>

**Burt Hummel: **I'll kick your ass Puckerman.

(**David Karofsky **likes this)**  
><strong>

**Finn Hudson: **Where is Kurt? We're totally spamming him... KUUUURRRRTTTTTT!**  
><strong>

**Kurt Hummel:** My god...

**Mercedes Jones:** So whos name are you guys taking? *tries desperately to change topic*

**Kurt Hummel: **Both. Alphabetically hyphenating... Hummel-Karofsky

(**Burt Hummel, Carole Hudson-Hummel** and 4 others like this)

**David Karofsky:**Hummel name is totally tight. We had to keep it...

**Santana Lopez: **Tight like awesome? **  
><strong>

**Noah Puckerman: **Or tight like Kurts ass?**  
><strong>

(**Santana Lopez** Likes this)

**Kurt Hummel:** *Face Palm*

**David Karofsky:** See! You made him face palm...

**Kurt Hummel:** NO! YOU did.

**David Karofsky:** HOW?

**Kurt Hummel:** WHO SAYS 'TIGHT' ANY MORE?

**David Karofsky:** I do?

**Kurt Hummel:** Not if you're marring me you don't...

**Santana Lopez:** You sure Dave's the dom?


	11. Bullets and Imaginary Herpes

Hello! Still loving all the reviews and alerts. :) When I finish this facebook fic, I will be doing a SEQUEL! (You'll see how in a few more chapters)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>MOVING DAY!

(**David Karofsky, Burt Hummel** and 14 others like this)

**Burt Hummel:** So sad to see you go kid...

**Kurt Hummel:** Dad...you're helping us move, technically YOU will be leaving ME.

(**Carole Hudson-Hummel** likes this)

**Brittany Pierce:**How dz NY hv so mani dolphins and no oseen?

**Santana Lopez: **Britt...They do have some water bodies... idk if its the ocean tho...**  
><strong>

**Finn Hudson: **Why did your place have 2 bed rms?**  
><strong>

**Kurt Hummel:** That's because we're planning on adopting soon, and we didn't want to have to move when we do.

(**Burt Hummel, David Karofsky** and 23 others likes this)

**Mercedes Jones: **AHHH! Humofsky babies!**  
><strong>

**Brittany Pierce: **Baby dolphins are really cute...**  
><strong>

**Santana Lopez: **Yes they are. :)**  
><strong>

**David Karofsky: **We're gonna miss you guys. Visit often!**  
><strong>

**Blaine Anderson: **KURT! DON'T MARRY HIM.

**Kurt Hummel:** Blaine, just don't.

**Blaine Anderson:** I Just want to to talk...

**Kurt Hummel: **I have nothing to say to you.

(**David Karofsky Burt Hummel** and 14 others like this)

**Blaine Anderson:** I still love you.

**Kurt Hummel:** No you don't. You NEVER DID. You wouldn't have cheated on me if you DID. Goodbye.

**David Karofsky:** Did you remove him?

**Kurt Hummel:** Yes, I have no clue how he got back on my friends list... ass wipe...

**Noah Puckerman:** HERPES infected ass wipe.

(**David Karofsky, Kurt Hummel** and 24 others like this)

**Kurt Hummel:** I TOTALLY forgot about that!

**David Karofsky:** Glad you didn't sleep with him? ;D

**Kurt Hummel:** OH YES...

**Santana Lopez:** He may be a total ass hat, but id still totally tap that.

**Kurt Hummel:** You WANT imaginary Herpes?

**Santana Lopez:** From him? Yeah.

**Kurt Hummel:** ROFL

**Brittany Pierce:** San? I think I got my bullet stuck...agin..

**Santana Lopez:** Oh shit. kay I'll b there in a few min...

**Kurt Hummel:** O.O

(**David Karofsky , Mercedes Jones** and 13 others like this)

**Finn Hudson:** WAIT! WHO SHOT BRITTANY?


	12. Computer For Sale

**Kurt Hummel:** Wedding day! Can't wait to see David. Wasn't allowed to sleep with him last night. :( Still so happy to see everyone who came to NYC for the wedding. Love you guys!

(**David Karofsky , Burt Hummel** and 45 others like this)

**David Karofsky:** Can't wait to marry you baby.

**Kurt Hummel:** Me too. :)

**Burt Hummel:** I'm pretty sure NO CONTACT means face book too! Off! NOW!

(**Carole Hudson-Hummel** likes this)

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel-Karofsky:<strong> Has changed his relationship status from 'Engaged' to Married

(**David Hummel-Karofsky, Burt Hummel** and 103 others like this)

**David Hummel-Karofsky:** I Love you so much baby! Can't wait for tonight. ;D

(**Kurt Hummel-Karofsky, Santana Lopez** and 24 others like this)

**Santana Lopez:** So, mainstream or Kinky?

**Kurt Hummel-Karofsky:** so very Kinky...

(**Noah Puckerman, David Hummel- Karofsky** and 4 others like this)

**Santana Lopez:** Then you can use the gift I gave you at your groom shower. XD

**Burt Hummel:** What did you get them?

**Santana Lopez:** You don't wanna kno Mr. H...

**Burt Hummel:** I will take your word for that then...

**Kurt Hummel-Karofsky:** Thank. GAGA...

**Santana Lopez:** It was a vibrating dildo...

**Burt Hummel:** O.O I SAID ID TAKE YOUR WORD FOR IT!

**Kurt Hummel-Karofsky:** SATAN!

**David Hummel-Karofsky:** You didn't tell me about this gift...

**Kurt Hummel-Karofsky:** I wanted to return it... but SATAN wouldn't give me the receipt.

**David Hummel-Karofsky:** Lets keep it. ;)

**Burt Hummel:** OH GOD... Thats it, not clicking on anymore of these notifications...

* * *

><p><strong>Burt Hummel:<strong> Computer for sale.


	13. Roleplay

**Hey, so I can't get a forum on here to work so I got an idea from a friend who role plays.**

**Let's take this to actual facebook. **

**You'd submit your character to me, I approve yadayada,**

**And then you make a facebook profile using that character, and we play on there. :D **

**Message me or review if interested! **


	14. PLEASE HELP THESE PEOPLE

I just wanted to spread the word.

I don't live anywhere near Connecticut or I sure as hell would be out there helping.

But it has come to my attention that the most hated people in America (the westboro baptist church) are planning to picket at the funerals of the children and staff who died yesterday.

It's in this message circulating facebook:

The Westboro Baptist Church announced plans to picket the funerals of the children and adults killed in Friday's school shooting in Newtown, Connecticut! I'm calling on you all to spread the news, get people aware, and go form a human wall to protect these families! If you have friends, family, or you live or are near CT, then GO! I will keep you up to date, but SHARE this to everyone!

I know this site reaches people from all around the world, and I feel honored to have to many followers I felt I needed to share this.

Please, do what you can to help, if you're like me and there's no way for you to be there in person, then spread this around as much as you can!

For those who are in Connecticut, in the words of our loved Blaine Anderson: COURAGE.


End file.
